


Hakanai jounetsu no kage wasuretaku no wa nai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non era nuovo a quel genere di sensazione; era capitato fin troppe volte che il più piccolo non potesse vederlo perché aveva da fare con il suo nuovo giocattolo. E puntualmente Satoshi gli diceva che non era importante, che si sarebbero visti il giorno dopo al lavoro, che avrebbero passato insieme un’altra serata, quando Nino avrebbe potuto essere tutto suo.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Hakanai jounetsu no kage wasuretaku no wa nai

**_ Hakanai Jounetsu no Kage Wasuretaku wa nai _ **

Ohno era irritato.

Stanco, triste. Era arrivato al suo limite.

_“Stasera vedo Nozomi, Oh-chan. Mi dispiace.”_

Al telefono con Nino, nel sentire queste parole, Ohno aveva sentito l’aria mancargli.

Non era nuovo a quel genere di sensazione; era capitato fin troppe volte che il più piccolo non potesse vederlo perché aveva da fare con il suo nuovo giocattolo. E puntualmente Satoshi gli diceva che non era importante, che si sarebbero visti il giorno dopo al lavoro, che avrebbero passato insieme un’altra serata, quando Nino avrebbe potuto essere _tutto suo_.

Ma non lo era mai, non del tutto, e Ohno ne era consapevole.

Non poteva essere del tutto suo, perché si vedeva anche con lei. E anche se non fosse stata Sasaki, sarebbe stata un’altra.

Non poteva essere del tutto suo, perché lui se lo portava a letto e basta. Non gli apparteneva.

Era uscito di casa, quasi d’istinto. Non aveva realmente dove andare, sentiva solo che non voleva rimanere troppo fermo a rimuginare su quel rapporto malsano che loro due intrattenevano ormai da troppo tempo.

_“Stasera vedo Nozomi.”_

Non era chissà cosa; l’avrebbe vista, certo. Poi se la sarebbe portata a letto, qualcosa di veloce se non fosse stato particolarmente in vena di preliminare. Se non avesse avuto voglia di fingere che quello che stava accadendo fosse importante, non un mero istinto animale.

E poi lei se ne sarebbe tornata a casa, e lui avrebbe ripreso a giocare a qualche videogioco, come al solito.

Ohno era disgustato.

Accadeva così anche con lui, del resto.

Nino lo chiamava, e lui rispondeva, sempre. Poi andava a casa sua e si consumavano le medesime scene.

Ogni tanto lui rimaneva, si metteva in un angolo del divano e lo guardava giocare, assorto. Altre volte rimaneva a dormire. Altre ancora invece, tornava a casa anche lui, perché quella situazione era troppo penosa da sopportare.

Si sentiva sul punto di scoppiare.

Aveva bisogno di stare con qualcuno, aveva bisogno di non sentirsi così maledettamente solo.

E allora prese la solita strada; perché in quelle occasioni era sempre da lui che andava, era da lui che cercava conforto, era a lui che chiedeva quelle notti segnate solo dal sesso e dal silenzio, perché Ohno non voleva parlare di quello che provava, non voleva mostrare le sue debolezze quando si trattava di Nino.

E, ne era quasi sicuro, Jun non voleva sentire.

Prese un taxi, facendosi lasciare a casa del più piccolo.

Rimase fermo davanti alla porta per qualche minuto, fissandola, senza riuscire a suonare il campanello.

Che cosa stava facendo lui di diverso da Nino?

Andava da Jun quando voleva, cercava le medesime cose che Ninomiya cercava in lui, e poi se ne andava, senza rimpianti e senza pensare che quello che stava facendo fosse effettivamente sbagliato.

E ancora si trovava lì, di fronte a quella porta, consapevole del fatto che avrebbe suonato, che sarebbe entrato e che sarebbe accaduto quello che accadeva sempre, senza che riuscissero ad uscire da quel circolo vizioso.

Si costrinse a suonare il campanello, conscio che aspettare non servisse a nulla, e passò meno di un minuto prima che Jun andasse ad aprire.

Aveva indosso i pantaloni del pigiama e una maglietta leggera, i capelli umidi, probabilmente era appena uscito dalla doccia, e sul volto un’espressione sorpresa.

Guardò Ohno per qualche istante, prima di riuscire a fare un sorriso forzato.

“Riida! Entra, io... non mi aspettavo che venissi” gli disse, scostandosi dalla soglia per farlo passare.

Ohno entrò dentro l’appartamento, prendendo un respiro profondo.

C’era qualcosa in quel luogo che lo faceva sentire al sicuro, in qualche modo.

Protetto, come al di fuori di quelle quattro mura non ci fosse niente ad aspettarlo, come se entrasse in una dimensione parallela.

Una in cui il pensiero di Nino, di quello che stava facendo in quel momento, non arrivava a perseguitarlo.

“Mi dispiace, non volevo disturbarti. Sono uscito di casa, e non sapevo dove andare, quindi...” _Quindi sono venuto qui da te, perché tu sei l’unico che mi accoglie sempre a braccia aperte_. Tacque questo suo ultimo pensiero al più piccolo, che tuttavia parve capire. Scosse la testa, mettendogli un braccio sulla spalla.

“Non ti preoccupare, non mi disturbi. Non avevo niente da fare, hai fatto bene a venire” lo rassicurò, mentre il sorriso sul suo volto si faceva sempre più fasullo.

Il più grande si sedette sul divano, scompostamente, e l’altro si avviò verso la cucina.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” gli disse, e Ohno sentì il rumore del frigo che si apriva.

“Una birra, grazie” rispose, mordendosi un labbro.

Sapevano entrambi come sarebbe andata a finire. L’alcool, anche se poco, non poteva che aiutare in quel frangente.

Matsumoto tornò con le due lattine, passandone una ad Ohno e sedendosi insieme a lui.

Sorseggiarono le birre in silenzio per qualche minuto; il più grande aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, l’altro guardava lui, come aspettando che facesse la prima mossa.

Cosa che accadde dopo pochi minuti; Ohno poggiò la lattina sul tavolino di fronte a lui e si sporse verso Jun, facendo perno con le ginocchia sul divano. Gli mise una mano dietro il collo, tenendo salda la presa, prima di cominciare a baciarlo. Famelico.

Matsumoto si lasciò baciare per un po’, prima di spingerlo via con una mano e fissarlo, il fiato pesante e lo sguardo corrucciato.

“Ohno-kun... perché sei qui?” gli chiese, chinando improvvisamente la testa.

Questi lo fissò con occhi sbarrati per qualche secondo, poi si riavvicinò lentamente, come se temesse di essere respinto.

“Io...” disse, per poi fermarsi. Che cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli? Che aveva voglia di portarselo a letto? Che aveva voglia di togliersi dalla mente Nino? Che non voleva stare da solo?

Fu lo stesso Jun a toglierlo dall’imbarazzo. Si ritrasse leggermente, alzando un sopracciglio con espressione sarcastica.

“Dov’è Nino stasera?” chiese, con tono accusatorio.

Fu la volta di Ohno di chinare lo sguardo.

Lo conosceva troppo bene, e lui non era abbastanza bravo da mentirgli così spudoratamente. Né ne aveva voglia.

“Si vedeva con Sasaki” mormorò, mordendosi un labbro per l’improvvisa rabbia che gli causò pronunciare quel nome.

Jun scosse la testa, alzandosi in piedi. Gli diede le spalle, per non essere costretto a guardarlo.

“Devi smetterla di cercarmi solo quando Nino è con lei” gli disse, e Ohno scorse una nota di amarezza nella sua voce.

Si alzò a sua volta, andandogli vicino e mettendogli le braccia intorno alla vita, poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla in modo tale che la bocca fosse all’altezza del suo orecchio.

“E tu smettila di farti trovare” sussurrò, nel tentativo di essere suadente, di riportare l’atmosfera su un terreno che fosse in grado di gestire. Sentì Jun fremere, cominciare a respirare più velocemente. “Dimmi che non vuoi. Dimmi di andarmene. Dimmi che non ne vuoi sapere di me.” continuò, come sfidandolo.

“È impossibile, e lo sai” rispose l’altro, e quando si voltò Ohno notò la tristezza nella sua espressione; ma scelse di non curarsene, sentendosi maledettamente egoista.

Jun riprese a baciarlo, con la medesima foga che l’altro aveva usato prima.

Cominciò a spingerlo indietro, mentre le mani passavano sotto la sua maglietta, accarezzandolo brevemente, prima che l’indumento finisse a terra, seguito subito dalla sua.

Si separò brevemente, il tempo di arrivare sulla soglia della camera da letto, dove lo baciò nuovamente per qualche secondo, prima di dargli una spinta brusca e farlo ricadere sul letto.

Rimase immobile a guardarlo, e Ohno non avrebbe saputo decifrare con precisione quello sguardo.

C’era amarezza, mista ad un certo desiderio. C’era rassegnazione.

Qualsiasi cosa gli dicessero i suoi occhi, l’unica cosa che sapeva era che lo voleva, adesso, in quel letto, prima di venire raggiunto da qualsiasi pensiero che potesse rovinargli l’umore.

Prima di poter pensare a Nino. Prima di poter pensare a quanto stava ferendo Jun, a quanto lo stesse facendo sentire usato.

Si alzò leggermente, attirandolo a sé per un fianco fino a quando non perse l’equilibrio, ricadendo su di lui e facendo perno su un braccio per non pesargli addosso.

Si fissarono solo per un attimo, prima che Ohno prendesse l’iniziativa e posasse nuovamente le labbra sulle sue.

Matsumoto riprese a toccarlo, quasi involontariamente lascivo, le mani scivolavano sul petto dell’altro, sfiorandogli i capezzoli e facendolo rabbrividire, per poi continuare a scendere sui fianchi, sull’ombelico, sull’inguine. Ohno si perse in quel tocco, non senza aspettative. Trattenne a lungo il respiro, lasciandosi andare solo quando il più piccolo non ebbe cominciato ad abbassare la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni, tirandoli giù quel tanto che bastava e cominciando ad accarezzargli le gambe, evitando con cura quasi maligna l’erezione dell’altro; questi alzò lo sguardo, con un gemito di disappunto, e lo vide sorridere brevemente.

Non passò molto prima che Jun cedesse, facendo passare la punta delle dita sotto l’elastico dei boxer, provocandolo per qualche secondo prima di abbassare anche quelli, sfilandoli insieme ai pantaloni e lasciandoli cadere sul pavimento.

Ohno si lasciò ad andare ad un verso di soddisfazione quando finalmente non ebbe più nessun indumento a costringerlo; fece presa con una mano sulle spalle di Jun, inarcando la schiena in cerca di un contatto maggiore.

Jun scosse la testa, come indignato.

“Sei privo di ritegno” lo rimproverò, a denti stretti. Il più grande, sotto di lui, gemette.

“Lo so, non me ne frega niente. Jun, toccami. Adesso” gli chiese, quasi implorandolo.

L’altro sbuffò, ma acconsentì; la mano che si era attardata sulla coscia di Ohno cominciò a muoversi verso l’interno, fino a quando non raggiunse la sua erezione. Cominciò a muoversi lentamente, in un movimento metodico, mentre non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Ohno.

Quest’ultimo gemeva, mordendosi un labbro e contorcendosi, come se in realtà quella fosse una tortura; muoveva i fianchi, andando incontro alla mano di Matsumoto, spingendolo a muoversi più velocemente.

Quando Jun ne ebbe avuto abbastanza, cominciò a baciargli il collo, senza soffermarcisi troppo, cominciando a percorrere con la lingua il medesimo tratto che aveva fatto la sua mano, fin quando non si ritrovò con la bocca vicina all’erezione dell’altro; _troppo_ vicina perché il respiro dell’altro non cominciasse a farsi ancora più pesante.

Cominciò a leccarla, quasi con delicatezza, mentre la mano continuava a muoversi su di essa. Si godette i versi dell’altro, che si fecero sconnessi quando prese in bocca la punta, senza mai smettere di muovere la lingua.

Ohno stava lentamente perdendo la testa.

Era questo quello che voleva, quello che sapeva che Jun era in grado di dargli. L’oblio, il vuoto. Quella sensazione di uscire dalla realtà, dove riusciva a percepire solo la sua lingua e le sue mani, il suo respiro cadenzato contro la pelle che serviva solo ad aumentare l’eccitazione che provava, e quei versi che emetteva dal fondo della gola, come dei mugolii, che andavano dritti contro la sua erezione, facendogli raggiungere il suo limite troppo presto.

Afferrò bruscamente la testa di Jun, stringendo una mano fra i suoi capelli, tirandoli; forse facendogli male, ma in quel momento era l’ultima cosa di cui gli importava, né l’altro sembrò prestarvi particolarmente attenzione.

Ohno c’era quasi. Sarebbe stato sufficiente che la sua lingua lo sfiorasse solo un’altra volta, o sentirlo succhiare intorno alla sua erezione e avrebbe raggiunto l’orgasmo.

La presa sui capelli si fece più stretta, e Jun scelse quel momento per lasciare andare il membro dell’altro, alzandosi seccamente.

Quello che lanciò Ohno fu un grido, più che un gemito.

“Matsujun...” si lamentò, alzando la testa per guardarlo.

Il più piccolo sorrideva.

“Ogni cosa a suo tempo, Satoshi” mormorò, e questa volta la lascivia era puramente voluta.

Si alzò in piedi, raggiungendo il mobile di fronte al letto. Lanciò un’occhiataccia ad Ohno quando vide che una mano era scivolata fino alla sua erezione, che aveva cominciato a toccarsi.

“Non costringermi a legarti” gli disse, con tono deciso, e tanto bastò perché Ohno si fermasse.

Tornò sul letto, con il lubrificante fra le mani. Lanciò uno sguardo al più grande, prima di tornare a stendersi su di lui, facendogli sentire la propria erezione contro il fianco e sentendo di rimando la sua.

Ohno gemette per l’ennesima volta, quasi con esasperazione; Jun sorrise di nuovo, sebbene non sembrasse affatto divertito.

“Dimmi che cosa vuoi” mormorò, mentre un dito già inumidito con il lubrificante si insinuava in mezzo alle gambe dell’altro, andando a stuzzicargli l’apertura.

Il più grande ebbe uno spasmo, e si morse un labbro, reclinando la testa e chiudendo gli occhi.

“Jun...” mormorò, con il fiato spezzato, e l’altro in tutta risposta inserì un dito dentro di lui, mentre contemporaneamente si avvicinava alla sua gola, mordendolo, sperando di lasciargli il segno.

“Dimmi cosa vuoi” ripeté poi, scandendo bene le parole, mentre le dita diventavano due e poi, troppo velocemente, tre.

Ohno era troppo assorbito in quella situazione per poter anche solo _pensare_ di parlare.

Fu a quel punto che Jun tolse le dita, guardandolo con aria di attesa.

L’altro cercò di stabilizzare il respiro, inutilmente; poi lo prese per il collo, attirandolo a sé.

“Scopami” gli disse soltanto.

Si aspettò di vedere uno sguardo di soddisfazione sul volto di Jun, ma quello rimase impassibile.

Si sistemò meglio su di lui, portandosi una delle sue gambe sul fianco ed entrando in lui con una spinta secca.

Chiuse gli occhi brevemente, godendosi quella sensazione e dando all’altro il tempo strettamente necessario ad abituarsi; poi iniziò a spingere, tenendo sin da subito un ritmo serrato, utilizzando tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, come se il suo fine ultimo fosse fargli del male e non avere un orgasmo.

Ohno dal canto suo si abituò velocemente, muovendo i fianchi in sincronia con quelli di Jun e portando le mani dietro la sua schiena, graffiandolo ogni qualvolta in cui le spinte dell’altro si facevano particolarmente profonde.

Il più piccolo rallentò solo per qualche secondo, il tempo necessario per far passare la mano fra di loro e prendere in mano l’erezione dell’altro, poi tornò a muoversi dentro di lui, sempre più velocemente.

Ohno non impiegò molto prima di venire, sporcando la mano di Jun, il quale d’altro canto non ci fece troppo caso; fece perno su entrambe le braccia per continuare a spingere, il ritmo improvvisamente sfalsato e i movimenti dei suoi fianchi più profondi, quando finalmente si fermò, venendo dentro di lui con un gemito strozzato.

Si prese un momento per tornare a respirare regolarmente, poi si sfilò da lui e gli si sdraiò accanto, portando un braccio sotto la testa e continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.

Ohno era rimasto disteso, senza spostarsi né coprirsi, senza avere la forza di muoversi.

L’unico gesto che fece fu sporgere la mano in direzione di Jun, accarezzandogli un fianco; rimase stupito quando l’altro la scostò in modo brusco.

“Cosa c’è, Jun?” gli chiese, corrugando la fronte.

Il più piccolo sospirò, poi si voltò a guardarlo.

“Prendi le tue cose e vattene” gli disse, con tono freddo.

Ohno si mise a sedere, senza smettere di fissarlo.

“Jun...” mormorò, confuso e improvvisamente agitato da quella situazione che non comprendeva.

“Hai avuto quello che volevi, no? Mi hai usato, abbiamo finito e adesso non c’è più ragione che tu rimanga, vero?” Matsumoto si mise a sua volta a sedere, nel suo sguardo nessuna traccia di tristezza o frustrazione. Non c’era _niente_.

“Non è così, Jun. Non ti ho _usato_ , io... non è la prima volta che succede, no? Sappiamo entrambi che...” disse Ohno, formulando le frasi in modo sconnesso.

“Che cosa sappiamo, Satoshi? Che non c’è niente fra di noi? Che puoi venire quando vuoi, farti scopare e poi il giorno dopo fingere che non sia successo nulla?” sputò le parole, con rabbia. “Forse a te starà anche bene essere la puttana di Nino, ma io mi sono stancato di essere la tua.” concluse, chinando lo sguardo.

Ohno sentì una sorta di vuoto dentro di sé a quelle parole.

Gli avevano fatto male, più di quanto lui stesso potesse immaginare.

Stava cercando un modo di rispondere, di ribattere, ma in fondo sapeva che non aveva modo di confutare quello che Jun gli aveva appena detto.

Perché lui era davvero la puttana di Nino, perché era sempre pronto per lui quando lo chiamava, perché non lo rifiutava mai, perché non aveva mai messo in chiaro come stessero le cose per lui.

Perché non gli aveva mai detto che lo amava, e mentre guardava Jun sentì improvvisamente il peso di quello che gli aveva fatto.

Non gli avrebbe mai augurato di diventare come lui, di mettersi del tutto nelle mani di un’altra persona solo per colpa di un amore che non aveva ragione d’esistere, non finché rimaneva inespresso.

E Jun lo sapeva. Sapeva che Ohno amava Nino, che non avrebbe mai amato lui, nemmeno se ci avesse realmente provato, cosa che d’altro canto non era nemmeno intenzionato a fare.

Si alzò lentamente dal letto, raccogliendo i boxer e i pantaloni e rivestendosi.

Era sulla soglia della porta ora, e lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Jun.

“Mi dispiace” mormorò, senza ricevere risposta.

Si allontanò, andando in salotto per raccogliere la maglietta e indossarla, sentendo alle sue spalle la porta della camera da letto che veniva sbattuta violentemente.

Quando fu di nuovo all’aria aperta, prese un respiro profondo.

Cominciò a camminare per schiarirsi le idee, ma nella sua mente continuavano a sovrapporsi troppi pensieri perché potesse effettivamente sperare di dar loro un ordine.

Ripensò più volte alle parole di Jun, a quello che implicavano, allo sguardo nei suoi occhi, e si diceva che quello sarebbe stato il suo identico sguardo se una di quelle notti avesse chiesto a Nino di lasciarlo da solo, di andarsene, di non tornare un’ennesima volta. Se finalmente si fosse stancato di quella situazione dalla quale non si sarebbe mai liberato.

Ed era stanco, Ohno.

Ma non era pronto a dire basta, non ancora.

Quasi invidiava Jun per essere stato in grado di dirgli le cose come stavano, per aver avuto quella parvenza di orgoglio che gli imponeva di non farsi più usare come un misero ripiego, come uno svago.

Continuò a camminare, sperando di non arrivare mai a casa.

Perché lui non avrebbe avuto quel coraggio.

Perché la sera dopo o quella dopo ancora, Nino l’avrebbe chiamato.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto dire che quella volta avrebbe rifiutato, ma sapeva che sarebbe corso da lui, come al solito.

Anche sacrificando quel poco di dignità che gli rimaneva, avrebbe continuato a correre verso Nino per sempre.


End file.
